


Twin Halfa's

by Baby_Ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blob ghost - Freeform, Brain Cookies, Chill, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Danny and Phantom destroy each other over a couch, Danny is not so baby, Danny loves her, Danny too if you squint, Don't mind me constantly adding new tags, Fakeout Makeout, Foreshadowing, Freckled Danny Fenton, Garry the Blob Ghost, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghost purr, He comes in later tho, Innocent Phantom, Moronic Genius, Phantom has freckles, Phantom is baby, Phantom wants to be like Sam, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, Split Danny, Twins, Violet Haze, amethyst ocean, like fr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Ghost/pseuds/Baby_Ghost
Summary: One went in, two came out.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. The Twins

A finger prodded Danny's cheek as he slept, his face scrunched up with a sleepy groan of protest. The action was repeated before the male finally opened his eyes seeing a ghost floating over him, pale green eyes staring into Malibu ones. He wasn't surprised as the ghost tilted his head examining his human counterpart. The Phantom lifted his hand only to poke Fenton's nose again, "alright alright I'm up, stop poking me" he said earning a happy warble from the ghost. He waited as the human got changed into his normal street clothes before following him out the door, turning on invisibility. After brushing his teeth and fixing both their hair, Danny went downstairs jumping down the last three steps turning for the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, hey Jazz"

"Well, you're up early, for the third time this week. That's a new record" Maddie replied, doing the dishes.

"Where's Dad?"

"Lab" his sister replied, lifting her spoon full of cereal to the air. Something invisible ate from the spoon as Danny took his seat, grabbing the bowl, milk, and cereal that was left out for him. After getting his food he proceeded to repeat his sister's actions, "is he still working on the portal?" he questioned as another bite was taken from the spoon.

"Yeah, your father has been working day and night to fix it, especially after that explosion two months ago. It's a good thing no one was hurt, almost took down the whole building" Danny and Jazz exchanged looks as their mother put away the last dish. "Oh well, I'm gonna go help with the portal, you two wash your dishes before you leave and Jazz will drive you to school Danny, Love you both" she placed a kiss on both of their foreheads before disappearing downstairs. "She's gone now" Jazz announced getting up to clean her bowl as Phantom turned on visibility. "Finally," Danny huffed, pushing the bowl toward the seat next to him as the ghost sat down and began eating. "You know how exhausting it is to keep up intangibility" Jazz rolled her eyes as she grabbed the sponge "I can only imagine little brother."

The youngest Fenton let out a satisfied moan as he spread his head and arms out on the table while the ghost quickly finished his breakfast. The spirit then pushed his chair next to Danny's and began laying on the top half of his back, purring. Their sister chuckled at the small pile they made while drying her hands before grabbing her bag, pulling out a spiral notebook opening it up to a new page. Danny kept open one of his eyes watching as she wrote something down, glancing at them every now and then. Sam, Tucker, and her thought it'd be a good idea to keep up notes on the two after about the first four weeks after the Portal accident. Thinking it would come in handy if something happened and the others weren't aware of it, and most of the time, it did. Tucker had no idea the two couldn't stay away from each other for more than seven hours, and Sam thought the two were about to maul each other over a spot on the couch. She lifted up her sleeve looking at the time from her watch, "we have to leave soon and neither of you cleaned your bowl yet."

"We'll do it later" Fenton groaned earning a huff of agreement from Phantom.

"You'll be at school later"

"School can wait"

"No it can't now come on" the two groaned in unison earning another eye roll from their sister.

-

"What do you guys think the Ghost Zone looks like?"

"Danny, get off the grass," Sam said, taking a bite out of her 'sandwich'. "Sam I'm serious" he replied, looking up at her from his spot on the ground.

"I'm guessing there's a lot of green"

"Wow Tucker, where'd you get that idea," she said, sarcasm clear in her voice as she placed a container full of salad in front of the empty spot next to her. "Hey cut me some slack, it's bad enough you've got Phantom eating" he shivered "vegetables."

"Like a good ghost should"

"Yeah ok, Mom" the techno-nerd received a smack to the face from across the lunch table.

"Sam! Tucker!" Jazz yelled, running over to the four sitting at the outdoor lunch table. "I forgot to give Danny the notes this morning" she placed down the spiral notebook as the goth took it searching through the pages. The older Fenton took her brother by the arm pulling him up from the ground and onto the seat next to Tucker, smiling as she heard an invisible purr from across the table. Sam pushed the notebook to the dark male in front of her, crossing her arms. "I still don't understand what's with you two and purring" she stated as Tucker started copying the information into his PDA to upload to his computer later.

"Well it means a lot of things for them" the redhead started "comfort for when the other is sad, reassurance, sleep, and it's a good way to see if their powers are working properly. I thought we established this the second week" The first week after the ghost birth had mostly consisted of Phantom trying to calm Fenton's never-ending panic attacks with purrs and cuddles. Which freaked out the others who were still processing the fact that ghost were real before trying to help their friend, which followed into the second week. They couldn't even step in the same room as Danny before being attacked by Phantom, and seeing as they were only making things worse for him, they let the ghost continue his way of calming the other down which worked. "I know but it's still a little weird hearing them purr, especially Danny" discontinuing his daydreaming, the halfa perked up at the mention of his name with a hum, earning a small pat on the head from his sister.

"Jazz!" he groaned moving away as she chuckled, after a few minutes of chatting Sam and Danny traded spots so he could sit by his brother while he finished his food.


	2. Beware the Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild box appears! :0

_**"The Portal WHAT!"** the techno geek pulled the phone away from his ear as Jazz screamed her lungs out through the small speaker. "It may or may not have uh... Exploded with..." His voiced lowered in volume "with Danny inside..."_

_While Tucker delt with the screeching banshee, Sam was knelt down by the unconscious boy on the ground. His head on her lap as tears ran down her face, "oh Danny..." she whispered wiping away the tear that landed on his cheek. Soon a groan from inside the smoking Portal caught her attention, the sound rang throughout the lab again catching the others attention too._

_"Um Jazz, I think I'm gonna need to call you back..."_

_"WHAT!? TUCKER DO-" the call ended as the male walked up from behind to the two on the floor._

_"Dude, was it just me or did you hear something?"_

_The goth sniffled a bit before replying "yeah, it came from the portal. It sounded like a person." Taking a step closer while squinting, he saw the outline of someone or some*thing* laying on the floor. Pushing itself up from ground, he saw it's tightly closed eyes opening up to small slits as it looked around the room. Confusion shaping onto it's face as it looked from Tucker to Sam to Danny. Danny. It's eye's widened a bit more as it attempt to stand on wobbly legs, the others frozen to the floor as they watched it give Sam a death glare. Her breath quickened as it charged towards her causing both her and Tucker to jump away and lean up against the wall. It stopped right by Danny, still glaring at them, as he bent down towards the humans side. It only took a minute until a door was slammed from upstairs as Jazz came running down pausing at the **thing** next to her unconscious brother on the floor._

_"Oh my god..." She whispered under her breath, her eyes quickly darting to the two pushed up against the wall in fear. Danny groaned causing everyone to look towards him, he didn't seem to mind the creature hovering over him once he got his bearings. In fact, once he sat up he started stressing over the destroyed portal in front of him. "Danny" Jazz whispered trying to get his attention, "Danny!" She yelled again, flinching as the creature growled at her before returning to leaning up against her brother's side._

_"This isn't good..." ___

__

__~_ _

__

__Danny poked his head from around the corner, his eyes scanning the empty hall before deciding it was safe "coast is clear." Phantom turned visible, floating a few inches off the ground, watching as his brother still looked suspicious of the surrounding area. After yesterday's incident with Dash, he wasn't taking any chances. Quickly running over to his locker he unlocked it and started searching through the small space, cursing under his breath for leaving it this messy. He really needed to organize. Footsteps echoed from down the hall and, panicking, he pushed Phantom into the locker slamming it shut. Sam and Tucker came into view holding boxes that said "save the frogs" with a crossed out frog on the front, the two spotted him trying to look casual and immediately ran up to him "Danny! I need you to hold these" she said placing down her box in favor of handing him one of Tucker's. "Why exactly do you have these?" he questioned, the ghost phasing out of the locker behind him, giving Sam and Tucker a small purr of greeting. "Frogs' rights. We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs. And at today's assembly" she gestured to the box on the floor "I'm gonna demonstrate a humane alternative." The techno geek leaned over " 'I Can't Believe It's Not a Frog Cadaver'?" he said reading the top. Opening it, the goth pulled out an oozing mechanical frog "Please remove my detachable three-chambered heart." it's robotic voice spoke with a deformed croak. Phantom stuck his tongue out in disgust while Danny shuttered "gross." Suddenly a puff of smoke escaped both his mouth and nose as the box on the floor began glowing and shaking. Sam jumped, accidentally throwing the frog onto Tucker who screamed, instinctively kicking the object away from them as green cloud of smoke erupted from it materializing into another ghost. The three stared in shock as Sam pulled off the frog from her friends face not looking away, the dark skinned male didn't have time to be disgusted at the top on his face as all their boxes levitated into the air. "I am the Box Ghost," he yelled "and I will have my corrugated cardboard vengeance!"_ _

__

__"Run?" Scalpels started rising out of the boxes pointing towards them "run." They all started bolting down the hall as the ghost flew after them, "Danny, your the one with the freaky ghost powers, do something!" Sam screamed dodging another scalpel._ _

__

__"Wha- why me!? Phantoms the ghost!"_ _

__

__"He has the mentality of a two year old!" They all hid behind a large cart full of clothes, listening as loud "bewares" echoed behind them. "What do you expect me to do, huh?! Blow smoke at it and say boo?!"_ _

__

__"I don't care what you do, just do something!" The goth yelled pushing Danny away from the cart causing the box obsessed ghost to turn around and shout another beware while flaring his arms. The halfa flinched, glancing at the hoard of boxes behind him before staring at the ghost again "u-um hey how's about you, I don't know, don't throw sharp objects at people?"_ _

__

__"I am the Box Ghost and you will fear my rectangular army of doooom!" Danny screeched, throwing his arms up as a sharp knife came flying at him. A loud clank echoed through the hall causing the youngest Fenton to look up seeing a large green shield in front of him and the item on the floor. Recovering from the initial shock of the shield, the halfa glared up at the floating entity "dude where'd you even get the knife?" he asked before having more kitchen utensils be thrown at him. Letting out another shriek, he started running towards the auditorium using his shield to block anything thrown at him. It wasn't until he somehow managed to find his way backstage was when something hit him from behind causing him to fall forard and his shield to disapear. "Uh oh" the ghost floated over him, his hands glowing as a box from the stage levitated behind him, Tremble before the might of the Box Ghost, as you are devoured by..." he peared over the top label "Uh, oh yeah. Costumes and props from the Broadway classic, My Fair Lady!" He shouted throwing the bundle of clothes that we're inside it at Danny. The Box Ghost let out an evil laugh and yet another "beware" before phasing through the ceiling._ _

__

__Sam ran up to the podium on the stage and started speaking into the mic "fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school, and I'm about to show you what it is" she announced as the large curtain behind her opened, showing a large 'Save the Frogs' sign and Danny in a pink and white dress, a matching hat with a curly wig, and makeup. A deep red blush made it's way to his face as whistle rang through the room above all the laughter, "Whoo! Take it off!" Tucker yelled earning a glare from the goth "no, seriously. He should take it off. That's weird."_ _

__

__~_ _

__

__Everyone laughed as the three made their way down the school hall "Thanks to your little dress-up parade, my "Save the Frogs!" presentation was a total bust." Sam complained. "And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your color, pal." The techno geek added as they walked up to a locker covering yellow caution tape, Danny groaned looking down at a piece of paper in his hand._ _

__

__"Yeah and now because of that ghost from yesterday my locker was trashed and I had to be assigned a new one"_ _

__

__"Yeah, are we gonna talk about that?" Tucker asked as Sam sighed "we already agreed to talk with Jazz about it, Tucker" the dark skin male muttered a small "oh yeah." The halfa rolled his eyes before reading the slip of paper "Locker...seven-two-four" he said, earning two gasps and fearful looks. Tucker pointed the rusty worn down locker behind him as the trio went up to it. The raven looked confused as the other two looked scared "Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," he chuckled "or something really scary that isn't Phantom"_ _

__

__"Hello?! Locker 724? How do you not know the legend of locker 724?" He opens the locker, touching the mirror inside it noticing the weird sparkle that came from it at the action. "What's the big deal with 724?" he asked before a wig is slapped onto his head._ _

__

__"You left something behind, Fenton." Dash and his friends laughed as Danny groaned, not even bothering to move the hair out of his face. "Let's see if it fits in your new locker, with you inside!" He immediately felt himself being lifted and shoved into his locker, flinching as he hears the door slam shut. "I was gonna tell you the locker was cursed," he opens the door "but I think you figured that out." The halfa fell out of the locker, sending the jock a death glare as he stood up "I'll show you cursed" he whispered, making a small click with his tongue, letting off a high pitched sound watching in satisfaction as Dash eyes turned completely blue with his and proceeded to slam his head into the locker twice before diving face first into a janitors mop bucket. He shut his mouth, removing the effect, while giving Tucker a high-five. The goth glared at them both for their behavior, "Danny" she hissed._ _

__

__"Relax, Sam" Tucker said, putting an arm around Danny "It's about time you used that power advantage for some ghostly get-back" Sam rolled her eyes as the trio head for class._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group met their first ghost, isn't that exciting!


End file.
